create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Online: Space Race
Space Race is a world in Plants vs. Zombies Online. Environment Modificators Gravity: After a while, the plants will float into space because of lack of gravity, use Gravity Nuts to anchor them down or use a Black Hole Berry to pull them down. Super Sun: Sun is now worth 150, 200 with the Celestial Sun Upgrade, but burns plants if they touch. Meteor Shower: Spawns several meteor imps. Description tba *Transmission end +9 plants! +30 levels! +One boss battle! Brain Busters Last Stand Portal Combat Anti Gravitation! S.O.S Meteor Storm Plants * Gravity Nut * Carrot Missile * Black Hole Berry * Alien Flower * Celestial Celery * Nectarine Nebula * Plasma Pea * Solar Pear (Endium) * Orbiting Orange (Coinium) * 'Super Clova '(Gemium) Zombies Astronaut Zombie Astronaut Conehead Astronaut Buckethead Astronaut Flag Space Helmet Zombie Astro Imp Lunar Gargantuar Meteor Imp Jumping Zombie Moon Dust Zombie Solar Panel Zombie Moon Buggy Zombie Solar Panel Zombie Rocket Pilot Imp Zombot Satellite Zombot Lunar Launchpad Endless Zone Moon Madness Starting Plants Peashooter Sunflower Gravity Nut Unavailable Plants Lily Pad Tangle Kelp Hot Potato Music Gravity Nut Gravity Nut anchors down plants in a 3x3 area and gives them extra protection, it also pulls in Jumping Zombies. Sun Cost: 75 Toughness: Uplifted Damage: None Recharge: Fast Special: Anchors down plants in 3x3 area. Special: Provides small barriers for a bit of extra protection to anchored plants. Attack Speed: None Costume: Top Hat, Alien Eyes Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: Lifts all zombies and splats them on the floor dealing large damage, also doubles plant barriers' strength. Black Hole Berry Black Hole Berry rips the fabric of space and time and creates a black hole which sucks up nearby zombies into it, it can't suck up big zombies like vehicles and Gargantuars, but it will do huge damage to them. Sun Cost: 250 Toughness: None Damage: Massive(120 NDS) Range: 5x5 Recharge: Very Slow Special: Sucks up nearby zombies. Special: Pulls down plants that are floating away when used. Attack Speed: None Costume: Sunglasses Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: None Carrot MCarrot Missile Carrot Rocket fires an explosive carrot on a tile, when a zombie bites the explosive carrot, the carrot explodes in a 3x3 area, dealing huge damage. Sun Cost: 300 Toughness: Normal Damage: Massive (70 NDS) Range: Lobbed Area: 3x3 Recharge: Slow Attack Speed: Slow Costume: Mustache Charging Up Time: Sluggish Plant Food: Shoots 5 Carrots on random tiles. Alien Flower Alien Flower shoots a spore shot which does normal damage, but the spore shot explodes when it hits a zombie leaving a 3x3 area of spores that do light damage to any zombie in the proximity. Sun Cost: 200 Toughness: Normal Damage: Normal, light Range: Multi-Hit Area: 3x3 Recharge: Mediocre Special: Leaves damaging 3x3 spore cloud behind after impact. Attack Speed: Sluggish Costume: Tie Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: Creates a spore cloud that engulfs the whole lawn. Plasma Pea Hold click on it to charge up a strong shot that will do damage in a 3x3 area. Sun Cost: 275 Toughness: Normal Damage: Moderate (Uncharged), Huge (Charged) Range: Straight Area: Single (Uncharged), 3x3 (Charged) Recharge: Sluggish Special: Click and hold to charge up shot. Special: Burns out after charge shot, then needs to recharge. Attack Speed: Slow Costume: Earmuffs Charging Up Time: Mediocre Plant Food: Shoots 20 charged plasma peas. Nectarine Nebula Nectarine Nebula generates sun until it shrinks and vanishes. Sun Cost: 125 Toughness: Normal Damage: None Recharge: Mediocre Attack Speed: None Costume: Afro Charging Up Time: Sluggish Plant Food: Gives 300 Sun and resets the shrink timer. Celestial Celery Charges up and fires a star in the air which rains tiny stars all over the lawn doing damage. Sun Cost: 150 Toughness: Normal Damage: Normal Area: Full Board Recharge: Mediocre Attack Speed: Mediocre Costume: Goblin ears Charging Up Time: Mediocre Plant Food: Shoots three stars in the air making the star rain last longer and he shoots one forward. Solar Pear (Endium) Solar Pear fires a 3x1 wave of fire at zombies, it explodes when bitten. Any zombie killed by the wave of fire or the Solar Pear's explosion will spawn sun. Sun Cost: 225 Toughness: Normal Damage: Moderate (Wave of Fire) Heavy (Explosion) Range: Multi-Hit Area: 3x1 (Wave of Fire) Tile (Explosion) Recharge: Mediocre Special: Zombies killed by it generate sun. Special: Explodes when bitten. Attack Speed: Mediocre Costume: TBA Charging Up Time: Mediocre Plant Food: Shoots a strong heatwave that has a 1x5 area-of-effect forwards. (Complete level 30 of Space Race Endless Zone to unlock). Orbiting Orange (Coinium) Orbiting Oranges can only be planted on another plant as they need something to orbit. They fire rings which hold a zombie in place for a bit allowing other plants to hit them. Sun Cost: 75 Damage: None Range: 5 Tiles Area: Tile Recharge: Sluggish Special: Must be planted on another plant. Special: Fires rings that snare and keep zombies in place Attack Speed: Slow Costume: TBA Charging Up Time: Sluggish Plant Food: None Super Clova (Gemium) Explodes and burns every zombie on screen, leaves behind a white dwarf star worth 25 sun, or a black hole that is half as poweful as Black Hole Berry's. Sun Cost: 125 Damage: Moderate (From initial blast) Light (From burn damage) Area: Full Board (Explosion) 3x3 (Black Hole) Recharge: Extremely Slow Special: Leaves behind a white dwarf star or a black hole. Attack Speed: None Costume: Shades Charging Up Time: None Plant Food N/A Basic 6 Zombies Astronaut Zombie Astronaut Conehead Astronaut Buckethead Astronaut Flag Astro Imp Lunar Gargantuar Meteor Imp Has the health of a Buckethead and moves slower than a regular Imp, only spawned with the Meteor Shower assault. Space Helmet Zombie Space Helmet Zombie absorbs 100 NDS. Speed: Slow Special: None Moon Buggy Zombie Drives over plants. Toughness: Machined Speed: Slow Special: Crushes plants Jumper Zombie Jumps over plants, much like Pogo Zombie. Special: Jumps over plants Weakness: Gravity Nut Speed: Fast Toughness: Normal Moon Dust Zombie Shrouds himself in moon dust making him undetectable to plants. Black Hole Berry, Blover and Hurrikale can remove the dust. Special: Hides in dust Toughness: Normal Speed: Fast Weakness: Blover, Hurrikale, Black Hole Berry and Plasma Pea. Solar Panel Zombie Blocks straight shots with Solar Panel, the panel can be damaged over time by regular attacks, but it is immune to fire attacks. Special: Immune to fire attacks, protects any zombie behind him as well. Toughness: High Speed: Slow Rocket Pilot Imp Only appears in Zombot battle and Endless Zone. Is fired at plants and moves fast, but has low health, flies over plants. Black Hole Berry, Hurrikale and Blover will destroy it. A Gravity Nut can also pull it in and destroy it, but the Gravity Nut will harm itself. Zombot Satellite Orbits the Zombot and blocks him in first phase. Only appears in zomboss battle. Has a laser attack to damage plants like Gargantuar Prime. Zombot Lunar Launchpad Has a satellite that protects him in the first phase. In the second phase he summons stronger zombies, and in the third phase he spams Rocket Pilot Imps. Health: 5000 (Undying) Speed: None Attacks: Meteor Imps, Rocket Pilot Imps, Satellite Laser. First Phase: Basic Trio Moon Buggy Moon Dust Zombie Second Phase: Lunar Gargantuar Rocket Pilot Imps Buckethead Meteor Imps Moon Dust Zombie Jumper Zombie Third Phase: Rocket Pilot Imps Rocket Pilot Imps Rocket Pilot Imps Lunar Gargantuar Achievements Gravitation 3000! : Plant 8 gravity nuts in a level Lunarity : Unleash the Lunar Gargantuar One giant leap for plant kind: Beat the Zombot Squash the bug: Kill the Moon Buggy Zombie with a Squash The end is upon us: Kill 30 zombies with a single black hole berry or Superclova. Mission to Mars: Unlock the secret Mars level. (Hidden by default) No Nuts, No Gravity, No service: Beat a level with gravity off and no Gravity Nuts! First Stage, Complete!: Destroy the Zombot Satellite! Cleanest source of energy!: Destroy 10 Solar Panel Zombies without using Lobbed-shot Plants! Levels An asterik * means that a plant or zombies in that level is rare A number (x) shows the number of that zombie in a level Dialogues Level 1-1 Crazy Dave: Woah, where are we? Penny: We are in the Space Race, User Dave Crazy Dave: A race?? Crazy Dave (Cont.): Who is winning? Penny: Not that kind of race, User Dave... Penny (Cont.): Be careful with the sun, without an ozone layer to muffle it, it can burn your plants Crazy Dave: Well, at least it's bigger. Level 1-2 Crazy Dave: The zombies turned the gravity off! Crazy Dave (Cont.): The plants will eventually fly off in space! Penny: I suggest we call in Gravity Nut, he can keep plants on the ground and be used as a defensive plant! He also gives those anchored plants small shields. Crazy Dave: Let's see if we can fix those generators Penny. Level 1-5 Penny: User Dave, there are too many zombies! Crazy Dave: Don't worry, we have Black Hole Berry. Penny: Ah, yes, she can suck in all the zombies! Level 1-9 Penny: Attention, User Dave, I have detected meteorites heading for us! Crazy Dave: Let's use Celestial Celery! Penny: He can make a huge rain of stars on the zombies! Crazy Dave: It looks pretty too! Level 1-13 Dave: Boy, spinning around Earth is making me a little dizzy. Penny: Luckily the Orbiting Orange doesn't get sick spinning around a plant all day. Dave: And his rings hold zombies in place helping the plant he's orbiting. Penny: But he needs something to orbit, otherwise he floats away . Level 1-14 Penny: User Dave, I think we should add Nectarine Nebula to our defenses Crazy Dave: Yes, she constantly produces sun! Penny: But she also constantly shrinks and eventually dissapears. Level 1-15 Penny: User Dave, I have detected a large amount of meteorites Crazy Dave: Uh oh! Crazy Dave (Cont.): We need to destroy them fast! (After winning) Penny: Look User Dave! The zombies left behind this flag. Dave: Looks like they beat us here. Penny: That means that they are coming, we have to be on our toes! Level 1-16 Dr. Zomboss: Impressive, you made it this far? Dr. Zomboss (Cont.): Well, the Lunar Gargantuars are going to take you down to Earth! Crazy Dave: Oh no! Penny: Don't worry, User Dave, we have some pretty powerful plants. Crazy Dave: Oh, ya! Level 1-18 Crazy Dave: Penny? Penny: Yes, User Dave? Crazy Dave: Why is there a blue peashooter on the lawn? Penny: You mean the plasma pea? Penny (Cont.): He shoots powerful plasma at our foes! Crazy Dave: Cool! Penny: You can also Hold click on it to charge it's plasma, but beware as it will take it's toll on the plant Crazy Dave: In crazy words, for emergencies only! Penny: Indeed after a charge shot he'll be burnt out and need to get his energy back. During this time he'll be extremely vulnerable! Crazy Dave: Like I said, emergencies only! Level 1-23 Crazy Dave: Woah! That plant is out of this world! Penny: Correct User Dave, Alien Flower is from a distant galaxy. Crazy Dave: What crazy power does she have. Penny: She fires alien spores at zombies that hang around the air after impact to do some extra damage. Crazy Dave: Spores? She a mushroom or something? Penny: I assure you User Dave, flowers can also produce spores. Crazy Dave: I bet the zombies grow on trees! Penny: (Sigh) Level 1-27 Crazy Dave: Hey neighbour, ready for lift off? Penny: Well hopefully the zombies aren't Crazy Dave: Those Carrot Rockets fire well... Rockets! Penny: The rockets they fire land in the ground and remain their until a zombie bites them, and then... Crazy Dave: BOOM! The rocket explodes sending those zombies into orbit! Penny: You can't plant on tiles with rockets, but I think the zombies over there won't be an issue. Level 1-30 Dr. Zomboss: Gah, what are you doing here?! Dr. Zomboss: You are ruining my plan! Dr. Zomboss: Nevermind, I can still destroy you. Crazy Dave: Woah, neighbor, better win this battle or we will fly off into space. Penny: ...... I, Zombie/Vasebreaker Gallery Black Hole Berry.png|Concept of Black Hole Berry SAM 3541.JPG|Another concept of Black hole Berry Pvz--2 space 2.jpg|Concept of the lawn, gravity is off, made by Pvz\\2 Pvz--2 space.jpg|Another concept with gravity on, also made by Pvz\\2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online: Space Race